1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool or chisel or punch or chopper, and more particularly to a chisel tool including a clamping chuck for replaceably or changeably attaching the tool bits or tool members and for quickly and solidly securing the tool bits or tool members to the chisel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool devices or tool apparatuses, such as chisels or punches or choppers or percussion tools or driving tools or trimmers or impact tools or striking tools comprise a tip or tool bit or tool member formed or provided on one end thereof for acting onto the workpieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,718,878 to Rompel discloses one of the typical chisels also comprise a shaft or shank or handle having a tip formed or provided on one end thereof for acting onto the workpieces.
However, the tip is solidly formed or provided or secured to the shank and may not be removed from the shank and also may not be changed to the other tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,160 to Manschitz discloses another typical clamping chuck for drill bits and chisel bits comprising a drill bit or chisel bit for inserting into a guide sleeve, and a number of clamping jaws radially and displaceably mounted in the guide sleeve for detachably securing the drill bits and chisel bits to the guide sleeve.
However, an enlarged block or apparatus is required to be formed and provided on one end of the guide sleeve such that the typical clamping chuck may include an increased volume that is adverse for storing or packaging and handling or operating or transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chisels or punches or choppers.